


adora: a literal savior

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [138]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cramps, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimmer is suffering from cramps again.





	adora: a literal savior

Glimmer groaned as she was laying in her bed, countless of blankets over her, and a warm pillow over her stomach to lessen the extreme pain in her lower half. The pain was pulsating in her abdomen, causing the woman to flinch, as the cramps just got worse. No matter what she tried, nothing worked. She was in so much pain, that she barely could move. Her muscles were aching, and she was so hungry, yet she was still. Going to the fridge to grab stuff would hurt too much, and more pain was last on her list.

 

That’s why, when she heard Adora unlock the door to their apartment, it was like music to her. Her girlfriend had finally returned from the convenience store, and walked into their bedroom with a bag.

 

“I bought more pads for you, aspirin, tons of chocolate and your fave ice cream. Do you want some now or shall I put it in the freezer?”

 

“Now please. Thank you so much Adora, you’re a literal goddess and I love you so much you for this.” she answered, which caused the blonde woman to smile.

 

“Are the cramps that bad again?”

 

Nod.

 

“Yes, they are the worst.”

 

She gave Glimmer a sympathetic look, she knew how bad her cramps were compared to hers, but all she could do was to ease it.

 

“I’ll get you a spoon. Are you feeling nauseous?”

 

“A little?”

 

“Okay. Tell me if it gets better, a warm bath would be good for your body. And I can give you a back massage as well.”

 

“Thanks Adora, you’re the best.”

 

“No need to thank me Glimmer, I’m just being a good girlfriend and helping you through this. I’ll go and get the spoon for you. Do you want some chocolate as well?”

 

“You already have the answer.”

 

Yes, Glimmer’s cramps were the worst, but atleast she had Adora with her on those days, making it easier for her to endure it.

 

Oh how she appreciated it.


End file.
